The invention relates to ultra high frequency hybrid circuits including silk-screen printed circuitry on an insulating aluminium oxide plate. A first surface of the plate serves as a support for a circuit comprising conductive connection tracks of gold and a second surface serves as a support for a conductive layer. Connection between the circuit and the conductive layer is effected by means of wall-metallized holes in the plate.
The conductive connection tracks of the circuit, the metallization of the holes and the conductive layer are generally obtained by silk-screen printing gold deposits. If the circuit comprises components such as resistors, these are also produced by silk-screen printing. Other components can be provided on the circuit according to "hybrid" technology.